The invention relates to a system for producing an individualized security element, a method for individualizing such a security element using such a system, as well as a security element produced in this way, in particular a vignette affixed to a windshield of a means of transport.
To prove that a road toll has been paid, a permit for road traffic has been effected, or another authorization for the use of roads, bridges or the like exists, vignettes are often used, which are stuck to the windshield of a means of transport, for example an automobile. In addition, vignettes also allow identification of proprietors and owners of vehicles and serve as protection against theft. In addition to motor vehicles, other means of transport can also be provided with such vignettes for the named purposes.
There are many requirements for such vignettes. Firstly, it must be possible to easily check that the vignette is authentic, i.e. is not a forgery. Furthermore, it is desirable for it to be impossible to detach such a vignette from the windshield of one means of transport and transfer it to the windshield of another means of transport, with the result that the vignette cannot be improperly used for several means of transport. In order to prevent such a misuse, it is additionally expedient to individualize the vignette, i.e. for example to mark it with the registration mark of the allocated vehicle. Such an individualization must be easy to attach, but at the same time must not be accessible for manipulations.